The Collection
by CretianStar
Summary: The Drabble Army's new addition. Harry Potter Drabbles. With a multitude of characters and pairings, there will be something for everyone. Take requests! K-M fictions
1. Draco

A/N: Wellll It happened I joined the Drabble army and WILL WILL WILL add to this - my essays are due by the end of this month (like you care) but yes it should be pretty continuous - First up! I will put these little "fun" details at the start, but if your hardcore potter fans you should know what film it is! Or book!

* * *

**Draco's Drabble **

**Half Blood Prince**

**200 words**

Draco Malfoy hated what his life had become, he was sobbing over a canary bird, stroking it's beautiful yellow feathers, listening to the deceased bird's partner still singing; whether in ignorance or sorrow he did not know. He didn't care. He was as trapped as the black bird, or was as dead as the cold primrose coloured creature that laid in his palms.

He stared at the cabinet in hatred and let out an anguished cry, invoking the little black birds song again, which quietened his sobs but didn't stop his heartache.

He was trapped. He was trapped in a world of death; where no colour was allowed to survive. He had no choice but to take the black – there was no gold and red, no green and silver, no blue and bronze, no yellow and black. Only the black. Only the death. No escape.

Swiping the tears from his eyes Draco Malfoy wrapped the dead bird in his handkerchief and hurried from the Room of Requirement, escaping to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and laying his inadvertent victim in the shallow grave. With his wand he scored words onto a rock he summoned.

'The Freedom of Flight


	2. Hermione

A/N: I do love SKY showing them back to back, it rejuvenates my Hogwarts spirit (the one that resides alongside all my other fangirl ones) Please enjoy this arguably angsty one.

* * *

**Hermione Drabble**

**Half Blood Prince**

**Words 185**

"Don't be so pathetic Granger, Ron doesn't know or care about your feelings." Lavender spat.

Hermione remembered her rivals harsh words as Ron sat there stuffing his mouth, links of sausages disappearing under his watchful gaze.

'She's right.' Hermione turned to her paper as Ron said he was completely boggled. 'Why would he want her, the little nagging bookworm that had snubbed him on the very first day, on the train where she picked his faults out, made him feel so less.'

But no matter how much she told herself that he would never love her, never touch her, never want her, she couldn't help but love him. She wanted him to say three little words but she cast her mind back to a theatre show in London, one she watched with her parents.

'I'm not that Girl' She thought bitterly.

But then she realised with a grin, neither was Lavender. That mattered to her and it may have been petty, and it may have been bitter, but if Lavender didn't get Ron, then it didn't matter if Hermione didn't have him, not yet anyway.


	3. Ron

A/N: Well I know I promised M ones but this is just pure fluff and suck up the romance because I am :) I also realised I never put a disclaimer: I don't make any profit from this work and it all belongs to the wonderful JK and etc etc. The main disclaimer is on my bio! ENJOYYYY!

* * *

**Ron's Drabble**

**Post Hallows**

**Words: 348**

When Ron Weasley saw his beautiful wife asleep on the sofa when he came in from work, he smiled to himself as she almost snored, mouth wide open, biscuit plate still balanced on her baby bump. He heard her mumble in her sleep, whisper his name and he nabbed the plate before she rolled over onto her side and she curled up.

Kissing her forehead he hung up his robes and he left his shoes on the rack before marvelling at how much mess one woman can make in the kitchen. Hermione Weasley's pregnancy wasn't easy, if anyone thought she was stressy and bossy at Hogwarts, in one of her pregnancy fuelled fits, she was downright scary. But then again she was also normally very hungry and her cravings ranged from eggs and bacon to chocolate covered coffee beans. It looked like she'd trawled through the entire fridge, started to make a cake, opened the packet of muffins before settling on Molly Weasley's shortbread.

Ron couldn't believe he was married to her somedays, honestly if you'd told him at eleven he was going to marry the frizzy haired student that barged into his carriage and snubbed him he would've laughed, but if you'd have told him that he was going to marry her as the war started and they were fighting for their lives, he'd have told you that if they survived he would never ever let her go.

That's what he did when the war ended, he refused to let her go.

He flicked his wand at the mess his wife had made before settling on the couch, lifting her feet onto his legs and massaging them softly; waking her up with a small smile.

"Afternoon Ronald." Hermione yawned and scooted round so her head rested on his lap instead, her fingers twisted into his right hand while his left brushed through the mass of curls that had been left to tangle.

"Evening love." He whispered before closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the sofa, the pair of them drifted off again.


	4. Draco 2

A/N: Well it's been a little while but Uni called and getting grades squashed my poor muse into a box and crumpled her. Thankfully she's back up and alive! I know it's another Draco one but honestly, he's so easy to play with!

* * *

**Draco's Drabble**

**Post Hallows.**

**Words: 224**

After the war, after the torment, after proving himself a spineless coward Draco never thought he would be included in the wizarding world again, he expected exile and rightly so. He'd done so much damage. But Potter hadn't let him. For some bizarre reason Potter had cleared his name first in the War. He never questioned it, he acknowledged it, but what was that muggle saying? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Astoria Greengrass hadn't married him for money, she'd married him for love. While her sister Daphne was rotting in Azkaban, her mother had abandoned them both and fled to Europe, their father long dead, Astoria had turned to Draco for comfort and provided it as well.

Yet here Draco and Astoria stood on Platform 9 and ¾ watching their only son disappear into a plume of smoke on the Hogwarts Express, they wouldn't see him until Christmas and while the pair didn't like to admit it, they were worried that his last name would get him beaten up by the end of the first week.

Draco held his arm around his wife's waist and smiled into her hair as she turned to him; she could see the worry in his eyes and he could see the stress in hers. Neither acknowledged it but it remained.

"Let's go home." He whispered.


	5. Bellatrix

A/N: Well this is the sauciest of them so far but still kind of fluffy so please enjoy!

* * *

**Bellatrix's Drabble**

**Pre Books**

**Words:242**

**Rating: M borderish.**

Bellatrix touched back into the Lestrange Mansion, hearing her husband's soft tread behind her. She let his touch snake over her shoulders, her breasts until they dipped lower, down the black dress he adored tearing off of her.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Did you have fun hurting the filthy muggles?" He grinned and bit her earlobe, chuckling when he felt her spine arch towards him. Bellatrix let out a soft moan and with a flick of his wand Rodolphus broke the ties holding her dress together. He twirled in his arms and pressed his lips to hers; it was the only time his wife ever submitted to him, when she was on a killing high. Sweeping her in his arms he carried her to their bedroom and proceeded to fill the empty mansion air with shrieks and moans as he brought wave after wave of pleasure over Bellatrix.

He delighted in making her back arch, making her scream his name and curse the Gods, but his favourite moment was when she was too exhausted to move and in her ecstatic haze curled into his side, drawing the cover over the both of them, murmured his name and dropped off. Her black hair spread over the pillows in a tangle, her arm draped across his stomach and her head on his chest. Rodolphus wouldn't swap his black magic witch for the world.


	6. Remus

**Remus Drabble **

**Pre Battle of Hogwarts**

**Words: 245**

He wasn't human. He wasn't a man. He was a hybrid.

No.

A hybrid sounded something acceptable, he wasn't he was…

He was a monster.

Every day he looked in the mirror, he saw the scars, remembers the agony, it hazes as he gives in to his senses.

Yet she still wanted him. She looked into his eyes and made him feel whole and human again. The only people to ever make him feel whole and human were his parents and he mauled them in a terrible accident. He never forgave himself, he couldn't hurt her as well.

She was rounded out now and happy as anything, he couldn't stop smiling when he was around her – she glowed. It was why she because Nymphadora Lupin. She was still Tonks to everyone though, regardless of her change in surname.

Remus felt her hands wrap around his waist, keeping her bump away from his back, this cycle he made her promise to stay at her mother's while Kingsley helped him. She's been furious, upset, betrayed and then worried in all the space of a day but she promised.

"I'm not losing the man I married." She pressed her lips to his and Kingsley came to collect her fretful husband.

"Promise me you'll both be safe." Remus wrapped ran his hands of her rotund stomach and she smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing's going to happen tonight love. It's next month we worry if we'll time it together."


	7. Draco 3

A/N: Another Draco Drabble but suitably festive! Please Enjoy this christmassy little treat!

* * *

Draco

Post War

Words: 331

Christmas at the Malfoy Mansion had always somewhat dire and incredibly understated. His father had called it sophisticated and while Draco had been schooled into this idea of a black and silver Christmas, it didn't feel right.

When Draco met Astoria, they spent the first Christmas together in his flat she'd introduced him to gaudy fairy lights, multi-coloured strings of tinsel and snowmen, robin and fat Father Christmas' everywhere! He'd come home from a fairly mundane day at work to find dark haired Astoria sat in the middle of the lounge surrounded by shopping bags; various hues and fabrics spilling out of them onto the floor. He'd shut the door and heard her excited squeal as she threw herself at him before he'd even taken off his coat.

"Astoria love, you do realise it's the first day of December." He raised an eyebrow as she dragged him to the middle of the mountainous pile and handed him several wreaths of tinsel and lights before grabbing her wand and positioning him, arms still full next to the tree.

"Yeah, right on time, I don't know how you did Christmas but I want a muggle Christmas; mine were black and sombre and looked like someone had died. This is how my cousins do Christmas and this is how I want to do it as well! They had far more fun than I ever did at Christmas!" She grinned as she started to levitate the lights out of Draco's arms pell-mell onto the tree.

As soon as she had plugged in the various cables and plugs and the room suddenly glowed and twinkled with the LED lights in an almost fit inducing sequence, Draco had felt the happiest he had ever at Christmas Holidays. His father would've greatly disapproved and it gave him a strange sense of relief.

The pair stood there, still amongst the mess of his girlfriend's Christmas spree and stared at the twinkling lights and tinsel beribboned tree and they grinned.


	8. Crabbe and Goyle

So guys I know it's been a while but hey! Please enjoy this very (very) short one on Draco's sidekicks.

* * *

**Crabbe & Goyle**

**Sixth year +**

**150 Words**

Draco may have thought of Crabbe and Goyle as mindless bodyguards and pretty much they were mindless, but they were animalistic; they relied on their instincts and feelings than words.

Draco knew what his two best friends got up to, he ignored it, but he knew, it goaded him in the darker side of his brain, forcing up images of his gorilla guards naked and writhing. He often threw up afterwards.

He'd walked in on them, at it like rabbits on the sofa in the common room – they'd been unaware how nocturnal many Slytherin's were and Draco had managed to gain enough sense to shield them. The image of Vincent and Greg were planted in his head as they almost wrestled one another for control, for the upper hand. Draco had scurried back to the common room with their groans and moans echoing around him as Greg finally won.


	9. Blaise

A/N: It's been a while my friends and I apologise profusely but just not been feeling the Harry Potter. However after getting the Slytherin scarf for christmas, I'm somewhat more wizarding. Enjoy my friends :)

* * *

**Blaise's Drabble**

**209 Words**

**Post War**

Blaise had defied everyone in his choice of marriage; his mother, his godparents, his incredibly strict Italian family; he'd stuck two fingers up to them _after_ siphoning every little knut he could get hold of. There were a lot of them as well.

He'd defied his family's wishes by joining the reformed Ministry of Magic, the one with Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt at the head of it. He'd done what was considered as the lowest of the low and turned his back on the Death Eaters; all but one. Draco. He could never turn his back on.

In the heat of the battle as the Malfoys had called to their only son, Blaise stood behind his best friend but said nothing. Internally he'd been screaming for Draco to stay put, but the blonde didn't and he joined Voldemort's side; more publically than Blaise ever could've hoped for. Blaise didn't know how to save his best friend now, it wasn't his reputation he was bothered about, it was Draco's safety.

It felt like too long but Draco was freed from Azkaban, a gaunt man, haunted by continuous daemons. Blaise helped him through that, after all Draco was his best friend and his lover. He would never let go of that.


End file.
